Omniversal: Many Worlds Collide/Heroes
Omnimatrix Team Founding Members Ken Anderson / Omniman - A man who once was a kid that found an Omnitrix with his twin brother, got transported to an different dimension, and turned into a hero. Ken is now a man who works alongside the others to form the Omnitrix team. Ren Anderson / DNA Man - Being Ken's brother, he has went through the same issues but stuck with Ken the whole time. Currently, he now faces his struggles liking a woman with no superpowers, which could jeapordize her life, so Ren must make a desision. Ren Edwards / Alienman (DEAD) - As Speedywoman refused to return back to her home planet, Kinet, the Kinecelerans sent an assassin to kill her husband, Ren Anderson. The angels decided to save Ren, and keep him in the spiritual world of ghosts. Cassie Anderson / Gabriella Hanks / Omniwoman - Being married, Cassie lives the perfect live until her son is born. Now she must keep a militray identity, hero identity, and secret identity apart and take care of a 3-month old son, Timmy Anderson. Ivy Edwards / Speedywoman - After the death of her husband, Speedywoman has said to hear voices in her ear every time she goes to sleep. This will-powered speedy-running fast powered chick must discover whether it's her husband's ghost whispering to her, or her hallucination getting to her... Supporting Members Ginnia "Ginny" Flame / Techwoman - This woman has developed and gotten smarter over the years, as she joins the team, and builds her own armor from material borrowed from Planet Khoros. She may seem witty, but secretely has her eyes set on Marcus Mayhem. Pip Galvan / Galvanite - Son of Azmuth, Galvanite works alongside Techwoman, and occasionally hides in a cupboard in Techwoman's suit, fixing it if gets damaged. Marcus Mayhem / Rockster - An Osmosian and fellow friend, Marcus is a stand-alone man who is still apart of the team, but fight in the undertown parts of the Earth. Ashley Gabriella Tenneyson / Womana - Great-grandaughter of the original Gwen Tenneyson, Ashley is the anodite of the team, able to manipulate Mana. Not much else is known about her. Hecabee Williams/ Sunstar - A man capable of manipulating star energy, Hecabee, like Superman, only gets his powers from the Sun, though can get energy from any star. Thomas Canoe / Volume - A man who was born death, and had his hearing revived from a level-12 tech that disintegrated into his nervous system, that gave him the ability to manipulate sounds. As he has no earhairs in his ears, but uses the tech, loud noises may slight hurt his ears, but cannot damage it and make him deaf. Non-Members and Civilians Timmy Anderson / Babytrix - Due to the genetic DNA fused in the chromosomes of Ken and Cassie, Timmy was born a kid that can transform into any alien at will, wihich may pose a problem. Cindy Windy Johns - A woman that Ken fell in love with but does not know a thing about it. Category:Lists Category:Character Lists